


The Meaning Of Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is a fucking furry my dudes, Love, M/M, Michael George Mell, The angst is real my doods, as my bible, bonus smut at the end, extereme pinning, forgive me dear lord, hanahaki, i can't kill my smol bean, i have sinned, i love these two soooooooo much, i respect both Will and George and I'm sorry if you're reading this, love you two, michael won't die I swear, mr. Heere is homophobic, pray to Mike Faist for he is an angel, they're too shy to admit they like eachother, will rule world with this book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I succ at these so just read it my chapters are short as hell though so :P





	1. Chapter 1

I hobbled quickly over to my locker. My throat was sore and my hand was dripping with blood. Bright pink petals followed along the path to my locker as if they were flaunting my illness. I never asked to fall in love. Why am I paying with my life? I coughed fiercely into my palm. Two weeks to live. Yay. Let's get things straight, 1.) I am not and 2.) I love the feeling. I love his smile, his laugh, his beautiful eyes and all of the 238 freckles that he counted for me. I fell for my best friend. I love Jeremy Heere and I would gladly die if it meant he could continue on existing and being happy. In return, all I want is to see him live a happy healthy life. What a saint. Quickly, I grabbed my textbooks and shoved them into my bag. "Michael!" Jeremy waved as he sped up to catch me.

“Hey, Jer." I shrugged wanting to curl up and cry. He smiled as I tried to melt comfortably into the brick wall, but to no avail. Jeremy's sapphire orbs caught the pastels of the rising sun perfectly turning his eyes from not only blue but it added bits of purple and pink to the palette. He inhaled sharply as his aura shifted completely.

"Your hand! What happened?!"

"O-oh! No-no-n-noth-nothing! Hahaha!" I mentally facepalmed as I wiped my hand on my back pocket. Jeremy was inching further towards me a look of pure concern and shock plastered over his features.

“Were the petals... yours?" My heart stopped mid-beat and time seemed to freeze. Anxiety pooled into my gut keeping me from saying anything about it. I turned around and sprinted to class muttering a quiet 'sorry.' As I ran I realized how much Jeremy must have pitied me because who could honestly befriend this?

I can't lie even if it'll save my sorry ass, I am scared. It's not just that I don't want them plucked it's just that... I can't. It's too late. After a month of having hanahaki, you can't get rid of it. I guess I really am just a dumbass hung up to much on his emotions. To be apart of the 10% who can acquire the disease is truly a gift.

Like a drunk man I stumbled into the bathroom, I could feel blood pooling at the bottom of my mouth. The overwhelming taste of metallic stimulating my taste buds to the point of being able to taste nothing else. I pulled two petals from out of my mouth before coughing into the sink. Gardenia. Probably stained pink. Meaning secret love. Blue Hyacinth. The constancy of love.

They say everyone's petals are different but I call bullshit! All of these just mean the same thing and it repeats over and over with each cough. Just your bodies friendly reminder of saying, hey I know you're in love, why don't you just make a FUCKING MOVE ALREADY!!!!!!! And then it punches you in the gut and leaves. If you can't tell I'm in a war with my biggest enemy, myself. He just sucks ass and deserves to die at the hand of the worlds greatest weapon. Just think about it, how many historical figures have committed suicide, murder, acts of treason and/or started wars because they were in love? I could spend all day listing off examples, but who wants to hear me recite Romeo and Juliet? Why couldn't I got the disease where bunnies just follow me around everywhere? Bunnies are cool. Right? The room was spinning around me, objects started molding together and the world around me started fading to black. So this is death?

Wrong.

I awoke to the annoying continuous beeps of the heart monitor that stood above me. It kinda reminded me of Jeremy for some odd reason. "Michael!!!" I rubbed my eyes as I searched for my glasses on the clear bedside, why now of all times? I got a clear look at the room. Jeremy sat in a nearby chair sweat beads on his forehead, penicillin dripping from a bag to enter my blood only to be puked up in five minutes. Moonlight defined the room from behind a curtain.

"You don't get it do you." Something in me snapped. "I do my best to not drag you down but, you just don't give up. That is what they call arrogance, my friend. Arrogance is what gets people like us killed. Now I want you to call Mr. Heere, ask him to give you a ride and get out of my life." Tears welled in my eyes threatening to topple over and tell the world my emotions. Another thing I hate about myself.

"Micha-"

“What do you not get about 'get the fuck out of my life'." The salty-sweet liquid ran down my cheeks as Jeremy stood up and did something unexplainable. He didn't leave. He didn't yell. He hugged me tightly and whispered sweet friendly nothings. I wanted to sob more and cough my guts up. The truth hurts but luckily I have the courage to keep existing.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled away after my tears came to a halt. My face raw and warm from the tears that came tumbling out of my eyes only seconds earlier. I mentally cursed myself for letting Jeremy see me cry. He cupped my cheek, his eyes dark, baggy and full of concern. “You’re going to be fine, alright Michael?” Jeremy’s smile was beautiful and sad. His words made me tear up again. It wasn't alright, I was going to die in 13 days, he wasn't going to love me back and I was willing to accept that. Just… Let me spend the rest of my time with this man. No matter how much it hurts. Let me protect him a little longer. “So, who’s the lucky person?” My face immediately scrunched up at the thought.

“I don't re-”

“C’mon Mike!” He smiled, fully. The smile that makes his cheeks scrunch up, his eyes close a little and his nose can't help but scrunch a little. He can't know. Not now, not ever. 

“Rich." I inwardly facepalmed. Why, might you ask? I just told my best friend I was in love with my bully of three years. The guy who decided it was okay to make my life hell for being openly gay and having the best mothers ever. He looked at me sideways like I was the crazier than a cannibal on acid. "Sorry that was a lie it's just... embarrassing...?" 

"Dude, if you like Rich there is no hate from my end I'm just hurt you would say it's embarrassing when we've been through 10x worse situations!" He threw his hands up and waved them frantically. "You remember when we walked in on Jake and some short girl in the bathroom, right?" I nodded slowly, how could I? We laughed our asses off! Jeremy slumped his bag over his shoulder. "It's like, one in the morning and I gotta go. Bye" He hugged me again before darting out of the hospital. God, I'm such a dick. Did I do something wrong? Why would he just rush off like that? I fell back into my pillow and drifted off into an uneasy dreamless slumber, unsure of why I was even alive but glad I gotta talk to him.

Jeremy's POV (brought to you by Finley his dolphin fursona)- 

I sighed as I started the long 2.3 mile trek home . The night air was hard to breathe and smelled of mold, plus it was so humid you almost didn't want to breath. my eyes felt like they were 10 pounds each and when I rubbed them the makeup I was wearing to hide my hideous purpley, black bags came off. I'm still surprised no one has noticed the glittery concealer under my eyes, yet. I gripped the straps tighter on my bag subconsciously to try and remind me to think positively, I still have no idea how but it actually works and I feel stronger even though I can barely lift twenty pounds. What is it with me and strength? I mean, why does it even matter to society how much we lift or how fit we are? It kinda just pisses me off how blind America is. I retake my former position as a semi turtle and start walking faster since it's one am and all and I need to get home, which is still... 1.3 mile away. Not bad time.

=^.^=

With one final, deep, groan of Michael's name I came. The milky white substance spraying my thighs and dripping into my boxers beneath me. I kinda feel bad for using Michael as a porn substitute and imagining him all bent over beau- no, what the fuck. He's your best, and only, friend and a he, you idiot. I shook my head fiercely as I grabbed a tissue to clean myself a little . Why am I like this? I face palmed and sighed changing my jeans and boxers and ran out of the door to school.


	3. Chapter 3

I stopped dead in my tracks. Only two steps out the door and I'm already regretting my life choices, why can't I just man up and own that I have a crush on my best friend? I feel so bad for telling him I like Christine but hey, at least we're still friends... I let the word echo for a minute, it hurts my heart, like a tiny chisel is beating at my chest. Friends, all we're ever going to be. Why can't life be like a play? Just sometimes. I gather up my thoughts and throw them into a mental trash can. Today is the day I man up...., kinda. My confidence deflates and my stomache is churning roughly like the ice cream machines at Tillamook. I repeat the process of the mental trash can and confidently walk to school.

-Michaels POV- 

I haven't gotten discharged yet. What the fuck. The trash can that sits by my head for now reeks of old meals and vomit. How hard is it to take out the trash sometimes? I gag on blood as I try to swallow the petals that I can feel crawling up my throat. They pour out of my mouth and into the bin despite my constant defiance. My mind was focused on the one thing... Jeremy's not a thing idiot. The one person who was currently killing me. God he just got my tummy bubbling and my limbs noodley (with the occasional boner), ya know? It felt so good and so right to love him. And now I'm dying. Alone. With no one. Without a first kiss. Without anyone to remember me.

God it sucks having your best friend be your crush. At least we get to cuddle. I check the boring, old, black and white clock that ticks back to the second it was already at. It was interesting and kept me entertained while I waited for someone to come and check up on me or for my phone to charge, which ever comes first. So I sit back, bored as ever and wait. 

"WAIT!" I pat around frantically until I find it on my bed side counter. "Yessssssss!" I hold up the red DS like Link getting an I team in Zelda. This might be the luckiest I've ever been! A Pokémon Sun cartridge sits in the holder begging to be played. I click it on and... "Only 10% battery?!" I put it ack onto the night stand and huff to myself. I knew the universe had it out for me but, that was just plain evil but, that's just my luck. 

-Jeremy's POV- 

"What do you mean 'I just took off'!" Christine whisper yelled. "You had him, not only to yourself may I remind you, but helpless and wanting affection! Your an idiot, Jeremy! That's the part where you're supposed to swoop in and save him and treat him like the best thing in the world! You like him, right?" I nod hastily. "Then act like it because the way this is going right now he's going to die before you know it." Oh. Right. 

"He likes Rich." I sighed sadly.

"Excuse my French but, that is a heaping load of bullshit!" Everyone stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Christine. That is the first time anyone has heard her curse. "S-sorry, but anyway you need to get him to admit that he loves you. To you. And yada yada yada then he's yours, Kay?" I nod as the bell for the end of the day rings. "Now, go gettem tiger!" I perked up and smiled at her, she's such a good friend. Now, time to see Michael!


End file.
